


Little brother

by werty9i



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Comedy, Family Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werty9i/pseuds/werty9i
Summary: He Cheng gets drunk and had no better idea than go to his little brother's apartment to remind him that he will always be his little brother.
Kudos: 47





	Little brother

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English uu

Cheng was kind of drunk in a bar, making the wise decision to go to visit his brother and demand that everything go back to the way it was before. Everything was better when Tian was a little kid, he was an adorable and loving being, affection that no longer remains, not for him. His brother is the most important person, but they haven't communicated lately. Now thinking about it, actually, if something happened to Tian, how would he find out? If they don't even talk daily, Tian only calls him when he needs help, and Cheng only calls him when he has to do it for external problems. Today the facade of a brother who is scary is over. Maybe it wasn't the best idea considering his state, but who cares? it was now or never.

…

Cheng starts knocking on the door, just for being polite since he has the keys, "Drunk but not uneducated" he said to himself, "Class makes the gangster."

Tian opens the door to meet his brother, who is wearing a party tie back and a hair clip in his hair, "What the hell", he thought.

– "Tian, we have to talk", he slurred speech, he realized this, he would try to speak better.

– "What looks are those Cheng?, I never thought to see you like this", Tian said mockingly, like always.

– "When did you stop being the adorable child you were?, men", Cheng approached to hug him, "He smells like a drunk", Tian thought. His brother's face had made more expressions in a few minutes than in the previous 5 years, that is surprising.

– * cry * "I miss when you were so cute and loving"

– "Cheng, please"

In that, Mo is looking out to see what was happening and he found the adult version of Tian hugging him while saying things like adorable and that he would always be his little brother and would always have his support. Mo directed a * what the fuck * face and Tian returned a * I have no fucking idea * face, raising her arms for emphasis.

– "I will always support you, do not put yourself in danger"

– "I'm not putting myself in danger, besides I'm not a kid anymore"

– "I know", Cheng begins to cry more.

**In the same bar:**

Qui arrives, he has not been able to communicate with Cheng and knows that today is his day off, "Where will he be?", thought.

– "Handsome, who are you looking for?."

– "Mary, I was looking for Cheng, haven't you seen him around here?"

– "He left, was a little drunk, talking about protecting and visiting someone."

Oh no, Qui thought.

– "Could he get up?"

– "Well yes, I'm telling you that he left, kind of, I've seen worse."

A Qui was seen hurry up to arrive at the home of a certain He.

**Back to Tian's apartment:**

Mo stared at the scene, too amused, too surprised until Cheng sees him. "Who are you with?", Cheng asked, stopping his hugging from Tian and now having only one arm around his neck.

"He's a friend from school," Tian struggled to hold him up, _"Fuck, how heavy you are, for god sake",_ Tian thought. The older He began to scowl at him.

– "He's my younger brother, I saw him grow up"

– ...

– "Cheng, come and sit on the couch. Mo, please, bring some water."

– "Tian"

– "What’s going on now?", he was about to lose his patience, his brother was very talkative, although he only repeated the same thing, until now.

– "You will always be the most important thing to me"

– "Yes, of course".

– "For real, you know that, nothing will happen to you as long as I can avoid it. If you have problems or something, always come to me first. I love you, and you will always be the most important thing, even if you don't want to, it doesn't matter what ..."

– "Here", Mo says, in a low voice, so that Cheng could not hear him while touching Tian's shoulder.

– "Don't touch my brother", he said in his best drunken menacing tone. Tian and Mo can't help but laugh, just seeing a feared gangster in that state and being overprotective with his brother is not an everyday thing. Cheng looks at them with an indignant face.

– "I'm going to cook dinner, I think you have a lot to talk about ... or try", Mo says as he smiles at Tian, who returns the knowing smile.

– "Have some water", Tian looks at him with an understanding and relaxed look. Cheng thinks that he ignored what he just said and that he will ignore him, so he cries again.

– "Okay, just don't hate me" * cry *.

Tian begins to stroke his hair back, just like Cheng used to do to calm him down when was a child, "Calm down, okay?"

– "You will always be my little brother."

– "And you will always be my big brother."

– "Do you still think I'm the type of person you hate?"

– "A little", Tian just wants to still see his drunken–depressed brother, maybe tomorrow he won't remember. Just for this day, he can take advantage of your brother's sensitivity, right?. The drunkenness will pass, but the memory of teasing and making your brother cry is forever. He didn't hate it that much.

*The doorbell rings*

 _"Oh great, someone else",_ Mo and Tian thought. Mo is now the one who opens the door.

– "Brother Qui".

Qui looked a bit doubtful, "Hello, I wanted to know if Cheng is around here", he was testing, maybe Cheng thought that it was a bad idea at the last minute or he just couldn't get there due to drunkenness. Mo made him a face like *He is here, but are you sure you want to see him? * while pointing to the living room. Qui had no choice but to sigh because he had to take Cheng home, well, it was better than spending the night looking for where he would have fallen asleep. Cheng was drinking water with such a great concentration. Qui saw that he had tear stains on his face and a Tian trying to give him some kind of comfort by stroking his hair.

– "Did you forget him in a random place or what? Isn't your duty to protect him?"

– "I'm sorry about this"

– "In the future, take better care of him, I don't want to take care of business"

– ...

– "Is he like this when you're drunk?"

– "Yes, Cheng starts doing dumb things".

– "I mean that if he talks about me".

– ...

– "Okay, you already answered", he says laugh.

"Cheng, I'll kill you tomorrow, if you don't kill yourself first", Qui thought.

– "Remind him that I don't hate him", Tian told him as he got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen.

Qui was surprised but didn't show it. He would tell Cheng, his friend deserved to know.

– "Why the hell do you have a girly hair clip on your head?".


End file.
